Dr Wily loses it
by MEGAMANX411
Summary: [COMPLETE] Dr. Wily breaks out of jail once again, but this time, things are different. Mega Man goes on his craziest adventure yet when the old geezer really loses it! This story features mild humor, and is appropriate for all ages.
1. Dr Wily loses it

Dr. Wily loses it, Chapter 1

"Waltzing out of jail"

By MEGAMANX411

Disclaimer: First of all, I would just like to say that this fanfiction is a spoof of the original Mega Man series. I do not hate the games in any way, I actually love them a lot, this is just meant to be funny. There are a few things you should know before reading the fic which should make it a bit more understandable. Basically, Dr. Wily is a mad scientist who is always trying to take over the world. Each time he uses 8 robots (with the exception of Mega Man 1 where he uses 6) to defeat Mega Man. Naturally, the blue bomber overcomes them, goes to Dr. Wily's castle, and then defeats Wily himself.

Mega Man had just returned home after a long day. Of course, he's Mega Man. He's always busy saving the day, being the natural do-gooder. Mega Man sat down on the couch, or more accurately, fell onto the couch, looking entirely exhausted. He sighed deeply as he began to relax. He stretched out, and grabbed the remote as he looked lazily at the television.

"Man," he said with a sigh. "It would be nice to get a day off sometime." Mega Man breathed deeply, thinking about what he could be doing in his days off. He then switched on the news channel. And on it there was an utterly ridiculous news report.

"Mega Man," the announcer began. "Over the years, he has protected our city. But do his actions go deeper than that? All of the robots he has defeated have been men. And Mega Man has defeated them on sight. Does this imply that he is a homophobe? Mega Man: Defender of justice or hateful homophobe? You decide. Full story at 11."

Mega Man stared at the TV with wide-eyes and a gaping jaw. "Oh for the love of..." he muttered. Mega Man rubbed his eyes with his hands, and then shook his head in utter disgust. He knew some people out there had disliked him for being a robot, but this was just ridiculous.

He shrugged it off, however. "Meh," he thought. "I've saved the world how many times? I'm sure people won't even pay attention to that guy." Mega Man changed his position on the couch, and he then switched the channel. On it came another newscast. "I hope this one is somewhat USEFUL!" he shouted.

On this newscast, an announcer had a distressed look on his face as he was showing footage from the local prison. Mega Man rolled his eyes. "Oh come on!" he shouted. "NOT AGAIN!" The announcer then started speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The mad scientist Dr. Wily has once again broken out of prison, by quite literally waltzing his way out. He allegedly challenged a security guard to an interpretive dance contest, and he made his escape." Mega Man was completely shocked, looking at the televions screen with disgust. "We really need a better justice system..." he muttered, rubbing the palm of his hand against his forehead.

Dr. Wily then appeared on the TV screen. He appeared as he usually did, his gray hair shooting off the sides, with the middle of his head bald, and he wore a skull belt. But something looked off. The old man was holding his hands over his eyes, as if he were a toddler playing hide-and-seek. "People of the world!" he shouted. "You have probably noticed that I am holding a hand over my eyes! It's so you cannot see me! HA HA HA HA!"

Mega Man stared at the screen in disbelief. "Is he nuts?!" he shouted. "I've tried conquering the world with six robots. And I've tried taking over the world with eight robots. Neither worked. So I've come to a conclusion!" he continued. "This time I will use SEVEN robots!"

Mega Man slapped his face in utter embarrassment. "Oh for crying out loud!" he sighed as he rolled his eyes. He continued watching this farce of an announcement. "So Mega Man! Try stopping me this time! I've already sent the seven robots to rampage through the city! Just try to stop them all!"

Mega Man shut off the TV, and stood up. He stretched, and then sighed deeply. "Well, it's finally happened. The old man has gone off the deep end. I guess I better get going." Mega Man shook his head as he made his way towards the door. Dr. Light, noticing Mega Man going out, rushed into the room. "Mega Man!" he shouted. "What's going on?"  
  
Mega Man breathed deeply. "Well, Dr. Wily's at it again" he replied. Dr. Light shook his head.


	2. Feel the fury of a household appliance

Dr. Wily loses it, Chapter 2

"Feel the fury of a...household appliance"

By MEGAMANX411

Mega Man downed a soda, and then slammed the can on the countertop as he let out a deep breath. He was then prepared to fight Dr. Wily's minions. But when Mega Man made his way out the door, Dr. Light stopped him. "Hey!" he shouted. "Wait a minute! How do you know where the robots are?" Mega Man shook his head. "I don't know, actually.." he replied. "I just go out there, and there they are!" Dr. Light raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Is that right?" he asked. Mega Man shrugged. "I don't know, ask Capcom about it. I didn't have a say in this, I just go out there and fight them." Dr. Light's eyes widened. "Don't mention Capcom!" he gasped. "You'll ruin the illusion!" Mega Man quickly caught on. "Oh yeah...I mean...um...there is no such thing as Capcom...that makes Mega Man games...because this isn't a game...yeah....um...I got to go."

Mega Man walked out into Monsteroplis, and sure enough, came face to face with Dr. Wily's first robotic menace. People were running in a panic from an appliance store. "What's going on?" Mega Man asked frantically as people were running away. "There's a crazy robot in the store!" a man replied. Mega Man nodded, and rushed into the appliance store.

"OK, where's the evil robot?" Mega Man asked the fleeing townspeople as they flailed around. Amidst the panic, Mega Man did manage to attain a cohesive answer from a citizen, who managed to strain a pointing finger. The man pointed to a dishwasher. "A dishwasher..." Mega Man sighed. "You've got to be kidding me. It doesn't have arms or legs. Or even a head. It's just a dishwasher."

The people were frantically crying. A man spoke up, and was rubbing his hand. "Yeah, but it closed the door on my hand, and it really hurt, and it didn't wash my dishes well..." he whined annoyingly. Mega Man slapped his face in disgust. "Why do I even bother saving you people?" he muttered. Mega Man walked to the back of the store to confront this dishwasher, when a TV in the store came on. And Dr. Wily was on it. "Oh, that's convenient!" Mega Man shouted sarcastically. "Come on, you know how ridiculous that is guys? You Capcom people can do better than to just have this guy randomly pop up in such ridiculous situations!"

-Intermission-

"Hey!" Mega Man interrupted. "There is no intermission! Who's the wise guy who came up with that one?!" Mega Man was completely disgusted by this turn of events, and then just made his way to the back of the store. He walked past a television on his way to the dishwashers. However, he was interrupted by Dr. Wily's announcement. The maniacal mad man came on screen with his typical malicious smirk. "Hello Mega Man, and let me introduce you to my latest robot master: Dishwasher Man! He has all the powers of a dishwasher!" Dr. Wily ended the conversation with his trademark evil laugh accompanied with raising his eyebrows, and then the TV shut off.

Mega Man was completely dumbfounded. "Ok, first of all, how did he know I was there? And why address me, am I supposed to talk back or something? Jesus." Mega Man shrugged. "For the love of..." he muttered. He walked back behind the dishwasher, and unplugged it. "There!" he shouted. "Problem solved! Now to deal with the next robot made by that crazy old geezer."


	3. A date with destiny, no, seriously

Dr. Wily loses it, Chapter 3

"A date with destiny...no, seriously"

By MEGAMANX411

Mega Man had just defeated "Dishwasher Man" in a valiant example of how you should...um...unplug an appliance. He now had to deal with six more of Dr. Wily's robots before getting to the mad scientist himself. "Hey, wait a minute!" Mega Man shouted. "Why do I always have to fight the robots first? Why can't I just go fight Wily?"  
  
"Because!" I replied. "It's making my fanfiction longer! And Capcom need you to do so to make the games longer!" Mega Man shrugged. "Great. I'm stuck in a story written by a hack." "Don't make me kill you in the story!" I threatened. "Ok, ok!" Mega Man replied. "I'll be good. Then just lead me to the next robot I have to fight."

Mega Man shrugged off his conversation with the hack author that is myself, and then continued his patrol of the streets, looking out for the renegade robots. He started walking down Monsteropolis' streets, and came to perhaps one of the most disturbing sights he had ever seen: a very masculine-looking robot wearing a dress and lots of make-up. Mega Man took a step back in utter shock, and could barely force words to come from his mouth.

After a brief and slightly embarrassing unknown amount of time, Mega Man finally collected his courage and managed to say something. "Um, who are you?" Mega Man asked, looking completely dumbfounded, and more importantly, really frightened. He didn't really want any response, he thought he should just say something to relieve some of this creepy feeling he was getting. The robot was moving around in a fashion that Mega Man swore would give him nightmares for the rest of his life.

"I'm Woman Man," the robot replied slowly in a tone in which really creeped out Mega Man. Mega Man's eyes grew wide and he slapped his face. "Oh this is just ridiculous!" Mega Man shouted. "Who had this idea?" he asked aloud. "Wily, you really need a hobby. I mean, you are a crazy old man who lives all alone creating robots in order to have dominion over all of humanity, but even this is crazy for you. For crying out loud..." Mega Man became so enamored in his ranting of Dr. Wily's eccentric behavior he nearly forgot about the disturbing robot a few feet from him, and who was drawing closer.

The robot drew closer to Mega Man. Mega Man slowly drew his gaze forward, and was looking horrified. He raised his hands in protest, and started backing away. "Whoah, stay back buddy!" Mega Man threatened. He brandished his Mega Buster in an effort to scare off the threatening robot, but Woman Man drew closer.

Woman Man started making motions and gestures which made Mega Man feel even more uncomfortable. And then he (or is it she?) made a comment which really was the final straw. "Oh come on Mega, you know you want it!" the robot said in a very inappropriate tone. "OH GOOD GOD!" Mega Man shouted as he started running away.

Mega Man was almost too frightened to think about fighting, but he finally collected his courage, and turned back around. He clenched his teeth, aimed, and looked away as he fired his Mega Buster, which ended the freaky robot's rampage for good with one deafening explosion.

"That was creepy..." Mega Man muttered. Wily then came on a big screen TV that was on a giant skyscraper. "How does he always manage to time that?" Mega Man asked curiously. "I see you've defeated Woman Man! He was one of my greatest and most unique ideas! You'll pay for that! I only accept credit, just by the way. Although I don't mind gold nuggets if you have any. Actually, I don't mind, I'll take cash I guess, I just think credit cards are so cool. Although I wouldn't mind a check either."  
  
"Is there a point to this announcement?" Mega Man asked sarcastically. He shrugged, and walked away from the TV screen, not at all caring about Dr. Wily's announcements. "Wait!" Wily shouted. "Get back here! We can play rock-paper-scissors! HEY!"

Mega Man was rubbing his forehead from a headache he was having. "They really don't pay me enough for this..." he muttered.


	4. Highly suspicious

Dr. Wily loses it, Chapter 4

"Highly suspicious"

By MEGAMANX411

And so Mega Man X...wait a minute! Mega Man X? This story is about the original Mega Man! Get out of here you! "Oh come on!" Mega Man X replied. "Don't I at least get a part at all in this fic?" he asked. No, you don't. Later. I promise. Now just get out of here so I can continue! "Alright, alright..." he muttered. "Hey original Mega! It's time for you to get back to work!" Mega Man stood up. "Oh crap...it didn't work? I thought X could take over...argh, I guess I'll keep going with this sad excuse for a plan of world domination that Wily has plotted. Wonder what his next piece of garbage is going to be?"

Mega Man spent quite some time walking up and down the streets of Monsteropolis, patrolling the area for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. Nothing seemed to be wrong. People were going about their business in a casual manner, no chaos, no mayhem. However, Mega Man still kept an eye out for the crazy old man, because he had a feeling he'd be striking any minute now...wait? You're asking how he knows? I don't know, I guess it's to make things seem a bit more dramatic and..."Hey!" Mega Man shouted. "You remember what the reviewers said! No more author insertion! So you shut up!" Aw...alright, you win. No more from me.

Anyway, Mega Man was rather parched. Nothing had happened all day, so he thought he could take a minute to stop at a vending machine. He picked up a soda, and slammed a Mountain Dew, and then posed with a mountain bike and a big smile. "Alright, that's perfect!" a director said. "Thanks for the commercial!" "That's no problem!" Mega Man replied. "I needed something to do." Mega Man then eyed the readers. "Hey! I needed some money, so leave me alone!"

Mega Man got back to his patrolling duties, when he heard large crashing sounds behind him. He turned around quickly to see if anything was coming, but there was nothing there. "Weird," he muttered. Mega Man continued walking. Just then, the crashing grew louder, and then the ground began to shake. Mega Man readied his Mega Buster, and then wheeled around. Nothing was there.

"Whew..." he muttered. He turned back around, and staring right back at him was a twelve-foot tall robot that had at least six huge cannons mounted on his back. "Holy...crap..." Mega Man muttered as he stepped back in awe. "I think the old man finally hit jackpot..." The gigantic robot took a step forward, causing the very ground to shake. Mega Man stepped back in utter disbelief of what he saw in front of him.

"Um..can't we resolve this peacefully?" Mega Man asked humbly. The robot slowly bent down so his head was eye-level with Mega Man. A big smile then came across his face. "Sure little buddy!" he said in an extremely unfittingly high-pitched voice. Mega Man looked as though he were shot. He was completely shocked. "THAT'S YOUR VOICE!?" he shouted. "Hey!" the gargantuan robot replied. "That wasn't very nice..sniffle..."

Mega Man reached out a hand, and patted the robot on the shoulder. "Hey...are you crying? Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" he frantically cried. "Apology accepted!" the robot said with a sniffle. "So," Mega Man began. "What's your name, anyway?" "My name?" the robot asked, his voice quivering. "Suspiciously Powerful Man."

Mega Man sighed heavily. "Oh man..." he muttered as he rubbed his head. "Just when I thought the crazy old man did something right. Well, you'll have to forgive me, Whatever-your-name-is Man, but if your one of Wily's robots, then I have to fight you I guess." The robot was quaking in fear. "Ah, get away from me!" he shouted as he ran off, his massive body quaking the ground as he struck with each foot. He was out of sight in a little bit. Mega Man thought about giving chase, but thought better of it, and walked off.

"Well," Mega Man shrugged, "I guess that takes care of that. Now to take care of the other four robots."


	5. Heated debate

Dr. Wily loses it, Chapter 5

"Heated debate"

By MEGAMANX411

"OK, ok" Mega Man reasoned as he was slowly pacing back and forth. "I've defeated three robots thus far. Leaving four more. I wonder what crazy pieces of junk the old man will send after me next? I can't even imagine what the heck he's thinking of. I don't know, maybe I'll check out a video game or something." Mega Man shrugged, and then made his way to the nearest video game retail store. This particular store also carried anime, comics, cards, etc.

Mega Man walked over to the shelf, and started looking at video games. He always had a tough time choosing, because he liked playing multiplayer games with Roll, but he always liked a good single-player adventure game. At that point, a figure approached behind Mega Man, breathing heavily. The figure was standing awkwardly close to Mega Man, and started heaving breaths as if he had asthma or something.

"Hey," Mega Man began. "You mind giving me some space please?" The figure drew back, and when Mega Man turned around, he saw that it was a robot. "I should've known...let me guess, Rip-off-of-Comic-Book-Guy-from-the-Simpsons Man? Annoying Man? Person-who-stands too close to you Man?" Mega Man questioned as he turned back around.

"I'm..." the robot began. "It doesn't matter!" Mega Man interrupted. "The point is, your another one of Dr. Wily's stupid robots, I'll defeat you, then the other robots, then Dr. Wily, and then everbody's happy! Got it?" "I see you're interesting in video games," the robot continued.

Mega Man shrugged. "Yeah. That's why I was in here," he said, sounding a little sarcastic. "Why don't we settle this in a civilized manner?" the robot asked. "What are you talking about?" Mega Man responded. "We have a heated fanboy argument on video games, of course!" the robot announced with a grin.

Mega Man shook his head. "You're not serious are you?" "Of course I am!" the robot persisted. "I am Fanboy Man!" Mega Man's jaw was gaping open. "Do you mind telling me where Dr. Wily buys his drugs first? I mean, how else would he have come up with this?"

The robot started his end of the debate. "Playstation 2 is the best system ever made in the history of video games!" Mega Man shook his head. "This is ridiculous. Why should I argue with you?" he said in a slightly arrogant tone. "What?" Fanboy Man responded. "You don't think you can beat me?"

"Oh alright..." Mega Man muttered. "I don't agree that PS2 is the best system ever, because that idea is impossible. Having the most enjoyable games is largely based on opinion, and thus, each individual gamer will have his/her own concept of what system has the best games. This denotes that there can be no omnipotent console in fact, but in opinion of the individual. There, you happy?" Fanboy Man frowned angrily. "So, it's still the best!"  
  
Mega Man shook his head. "Y-you're kidding right? I mean, you can't be that stubborn." Fanboy Man persisted. "I think Xbox is the worst system ever made! It has nothing good on it!" Mega Man shook his head once again. "OK, again, quality of the games is up to the individual gamer, thus meaning that the quality of the console is debatable in that sense. As far as console specifics go, Microsoft's Xbox is the most powerful of the three consoles in that respect. Now you happy?"

Fanboy Man persisted. "Oh come on!" Mega Man shouted. "I beat you fair-and-square! How can you still disagree?" Mega Man shook his head. "Fine, fine. Screw this. I'm just going to shoot you." Mega Man raised his buster, and shot the annoying, sniveling robot. As it keeled over, every other bystander in the store cheered in delight.

Mega Man walked back to the counter, and laid a handful of games down. "I'll buy these," he said. He then walked out the door, ready for Wily's next robot. After he gave the beatdown in Soul Calibur II that is.

Mega Man went back home, and placed some video games in his consoles, and Roll came over and sat down on the couch. Proto Man was in there too. "What games you get Mega?" Roll asked cheerily. "Let's see..." Mega Man thought aloud. Dr. Light then came into the room. "Mega Man!" he shouted. "What the heck are you doing here Mega Man? You're supposed to be fighting Wily's robots!"  
  
Mega Man stood up slowly. "Do I have to?" he asked. Dr. Light looked stunned. "Yes. Yes you do. Why even ask?" "These robots are REALLY weak. Come on. Anyone can beat them. I mean, where are the cops? They could handle this easily without me." Dr. Light started rubbing the back of his head. "Well, the thing about that is..."

Mega Man didn't look amused at all. "You're saying the cops all retired, aren't you?" Dr. Light shook his head meekly. "Well, they didn't need to do anything, so..." Mega Man gritted his teeth. "Alright, I'm going, I'm going!"

Mega Man rushed back out the door, ready to face the next one of Wily's minions, who would undoubtedly be even more ill thought out than the previous one.


	6. Cheap

Dr. Wily loses it, Chapter 6

"Cheap"

By MEGAMANX411

Mega Man had disposed of four of Wily's seven robots. And he was dreading every minute of it. "I don't even want to imagine what he's going to have next..." Mega Man muttered as he kept patrolling the streets of Monsteropolis. Mega Man let out a sigh, and then decided to find something to occupy himself.

"Maybe I could go catch a movie or something," he thought aloud. Mega Man made his way over to the movie theater, and was looking at the posters just outside. "Hmm...what movie should I watch?" he asked aloud. "Action movies are all right, comedies are always good..." Mega Man's train of though was interrupted by the sound of shuffling.

"What the heck is that?" Mega Man asked himself. He could hear it coming closer. It didn't sound like any other robot he had encountered before, it was far louder, like more things were moving. And when the robot came into view, Mega Man was completely shocked.

"You can't be serious..." he muttered as he eyed the robot, with a heavy sense of sarcasm on the word robot. "You're not even a robot at all!" Mega Man protested. "You're just some guy wearing a cardboard box!" he continued. Mega Man was indeed correct. This so-called "robot" was actually a five-foot tall man wearing a cardboard box on his body, with a bucket on his head, and he was holding a rake in each hand. On his feet were flippers, and he had a scuba mask on. He had knee-pads, shin-guards, and elbow-pads.

"This is supposed to be a robot?" Mega Man asked the man. "I'm getting paid five bucks by this old guy named Dr. Wily to dress up as a robot. Not a bad deal, eh?" he asked. Mega Man just slapped his face. "Oh, and by the way", the 'robot' continued, "he said I'm supposed to tell you my name is...uh...something man...oh, right! Five-Dollar-Limit Man."

Mega Man looked as though he were shot. "Five-Dollar-Limit Man. You're serious." The guy nodded. Mega Man shrugged. "Wanna see a movie?" he asked. "Sure!" Mega Man and Five-Dollar-Limit Man went into the theater to see an action film. As the movie drew to a close and the people began leaving the movie theater, Mega Man walked up next to Five-Dollar-Limit Man and said "You do realize that if you are one of Wily's robots, I have to shoot you, right?"

"Oh...I didn't think of that..." he replied. "Ah, nevermind!" Mega Man said. "Just take off that stupid box." Five-Dollar-Limit Man complied, and headed home. "Well," Mega Man muttered to himself, "that takes care of that."

At that time, Mega Man then heard Proto Man's whistle. The red robot teleported down, and then leaned up against the wall in his trademark arrogance. "Hey Mega," he began. "I found out something on Wily's next robot. But I know how you can beat him." Mega Man rolled his eyes. "Right, right, I'll need help beating one of his robots after he just made one called Five-Dollar-Limit Man. And tell me this Proto Man. How many bosses have you helped me beat besides Dark Man?" Proto Man gave an embarrassed smirk. "Well, um..I'm kinda busy you see...and..." he muttered.

Mega Man then got a bit curious. "Hey, what are you doing all the time anyway? You're always gone!" he shouted. Proto Man was at a bit of a loss. "Well, you see, I...um..uh..." he stammered. "Come on!" Mega Man shouted. "Spit it out!" Proto Man shrugged. "OK!" he shouted back. "I'll tell you. But keep it a secret, ok?" Mega Man shrugged his shoulders. "How bad could it be?" he asked. Proto Man forced a smile, and then lead his brother to where he was going.

"Oh God Proto Man!" he shouted. "You've been going HERE?" "Shhh!" Proto Man cried frantically. "No one must ever know..." he muttered in a low tone. "Not even the readers!" he added. "Oh come on!" Mega Man shouted. "They should know! They're probably curious too!" "NO!" Proto Man cried.

"I'm gonna tell!" Mega Man shouted. "Hey everybody, Proto Man's been spending his time at..." Mega Man was interrupted by Proto Man covering his mouth with his hands. "Quick!" Proto Man shouted. "End the chapter! Do it now!"


	7. Lawsuit

Dr. Wily loses it, Chapter 7

"Lawsuit"

By MEGAMANX411

Mega Man had just defeated five out of the seven robots headed his way. "By the way, sorry about the thing with Proto Man," Mega Man said humbly. "But he made me promise not to tell. Sorry! You'll just have to figure it out on your own,...man, was it hilarious though! Anyway, onto fighting Wily's robots I guess."

Mega Man just walked passed an electronics store, which had a television playing a newscast in the window. He thought something on it looked fishy, so he peered into the store to see what it was about. It was a trial! And who was being prosecuted surprised Mega Man even more!

The courtroom was filled with spectators, and the jury was all looking at the defendant with hardened eyes. And the aforementioned defendant was Dr. Wily. Mega Man smiled. "Finally! They can lock that nut back up, and this time, I'd recommend putting him in an insane asylum, not a prison!" he said gleefully. Mega Man watched as someone stood up. "That must be the prosecutor," he reasoned.

The prosecutor stood erect, shifting his glasses a little. "Dr. Wily, is it?" he asked arrogantly. "Yeah, that's me!" Dr. Wily responded. Dr. Wily was on edge, shifting in his seat as his eyes twitched. The prosecutor gave a smile, and placed his hand on Dr. Wily's shoulder. "Dr. Wily, did you or did you not create a robot named 'Super Man'?" he asked. Mega Man pulled himself away from the glass. "Super Man?" he asked aloud. "Oh come Wily, not even you could do something like that..." he muttered.

Mega Man pushed his face back against the glass to observe the trial. Dr. Wily nodded. "Yes, I made a robot called Super Man, so what?" he shrugged. Dr. Wily didn't seem to be paying attention at all. He was looking really jittery. The prosecutor blinked heavily, and didn't look very amused. "And you realize how you designed him?" he asked. Dr. Wily nodded again. The prosecutor then took a few steps back, and reached for a projector. "In order for the rest of the court to understand the reasoning of my statement, I have provided slides depicting the alleged robot's appearance," he announced.

The slide came on, and Mega Man shook his head as he watched. Dr. Wily shrugged. "What, what? I don't see what's wrong with this...why are we making a federal case out of it?" he asked as he was raising his eyebrows. Hey, it's a hard habit to break for him. The prosecutor glanced at Wily with a look that just screamed, "You've got to be kidding me", but continued in his calm manner. "Dr. Wily, this robot doesn't remind you of any other popular icon? One who wears a blue uniform, and a red cape? And has an S on his chest?" he asked.

Dr. Wily nodded. "Oh yeah, that Super Man guy. He's cool," he said with a grin. The prosecutor breathed heavily, and looked a little upset. "So you're saying you know you copied the image exactly? And without the consent of the creator?" he asked. "Furthermore," he continued. "You have committed many crimes against the people with your previous rampages. Hey, wait a minute! Why the heck aren't I locking you up right now?" he asked aloud. The people of the court were all stunned by this revelation.

But Mega Man wasn't.

"Why didn't you just lock that guy up from the start, you idiots..." Mega Man muttered under his breath. Dr. Wily shrugged. "I...um...crap!" he shouted. Just then, Dr. Wily pressed a button, and his space ship came crashing down from the ceiling. He got in, did his trademark raising of the eyebrows, and then made off. The people in the court were stunned. "Well, at least we have the robot" Mega Man heard someone say. He slapped his face. "God these people are dumb..." he muttered. "I guess that takes care of that robot though."

Mega Man breathed deeply. "OK," he sighed. "One more robot to go. Then I have to fight Wily. Why can't I go to his stupid castle now anyway?" he asked aloud.


	8. Out of character

Dr. Wily loses it, Chapter 8

"Out of character"

By MEGAMANX411

Mega Man was walking down Monsteropolis streets, ever vigilant, should another one of Wily's robots show up to harm any innocent people. Mega Man then started thinking about his previous battles with Dr. Wily's hoards of robots. "Hmm...let's see...Cut Man, Guts Man, Bomb Man, Ice Man, Elec Man, Fire Man, Flash Man..." Mega Man's voice trailed off as he was thinking, and then he thought of Flash Man for a minute. "Wait a minute," Mega Man thought aloud. "Flash Man..." he observed.

He then cocked his head, and put his hand on his chin. "Didn't Bright Man have the same power as Flash Man? And so did Centaur Man!" he shouted. "Man, I never really noticed at the time, but Wily really likes to rehash Flash Man," he sneered. Mega Man thought for a minute. "If he were going to make another robot like that, what would it be like?" he asked himself.

"Hey!" a familiar voice shouted from the alley. "Mega Man! Over here!" Mega Man shifted his attention towards the alley, and walked over there. "Who's there?" he asked curiously. Bass stepped out of the alley. "It's me..." he whispered grimly.

"Proto Man!" Mega Man shouted. Proto Man then revealed himself by stepping into the light. "OK Mega. You haven't broken your promise, have you?" he asked. Mega Man smiled. "No, I didn't..." Mega Man said as he let out a little chuckle. "What are you laughing at?!" Proto Man shouted as he started raising his buster.

"Nothing, nothing!" Mega Man cried frantically. "Good," Proto Man muttered. "Anyway, there's something I needed to tell you," he said in a matter-of-factly tone. "OK" Mega Man said with a shrug. "What is it?" Proto Man leaned closer to Mega Man. "Bass is at our house hitting on Roll..." he whispered. "WHAT?!" Mega Man shouted.

"That guy is dead!" he shouted as he started running off. Mega Man couldn't reach his destination because a person was barring his path. "Hey!" Mega Man shouted. "Get out of the way! Move it!" The person didn't budge at all. "Hey, are you listening to me?" Mega Man asked.

The person turned around, and Mega Man got a better look at him. "Oh great," Mega Man sighed. "Another robot. Well, go on, introduce yourself. I'm ready for it. After hearing Five-Dollar-Limit Man and Dishwasher Man, I don't think much else will surprise me," he said with crossed arms. Mega Man inspected the robot closer. He had blue-plated armor like Flash Man's. He had a light bulb on his head like Bright Man. And he had four robotic horse legs, like Centaur Man's.

Mega Man slapped his face in disgust. "You've got to be kidding me. You're just bits and pieces of Flash Man, Bright Man, and Centaur Man!" he shouted. "I am..." the robot began. "Rehash Man!" he shouted proudly.

Mega Man shook his head. "Oh for the love of..." he muttered. Mega Man then tensed up, and just remembered something. His eyes went wide. "That's right!" he shouted. "Bass! I gotta go!" Mega Man started running, and shoved Rehash Man out of the way, knocking him over, causing him to shatter in pieces when he hit the ground.

"Whoah...bad craftsmanship..." Mega Man observed as he ran back to his house. He stormed in through the door. "Bass!" he shouted. Bass looked shocked, and was sitting by Roll on the couch. "Oh come on!" he shouted. "It's not fair! Capcom always makes me fight you, I want to do something else."

Mega Man cocked an eyebrow. "That's kind of uncharacteristic of you," he observed. Bass' eyes went wide. "What are you trying to say?" he asked, sounding a bit annoyed. "You can't be out of character in a fanfiction!!" Mega Man shouted. "What are you trying to prove Bass?"

Bass shrugged. "I don't know. I wanted to hit on SOMEONE, and Roll's the only girl around here. Besides that...Woman...Man..." Bass whispered with a visible shudder. Mega Man looked at Bass. "You do still realize that this is way out of character for you...?" he asked. "I decided to give my life a makeover!" Bass shouted.

Mega Man shook his head. "Whatever," he muttered. "I'm out of here, I'll be back once I put Dr. Wily in the loony bin. But don't blame me if Mega Man fans start bashing this fanfiction because you are acting out of character!" he shouted. Bass shrugged, and then smirked. "That'll be the author's problem," he said evilly.

Curse you Bass!


	9. The enemies in the castle

Dr. Wily loses it, Chapter 9

"The enemies in the castle"

By MEGAMANX411

Mega Man had just left his house, after confronting Bass. "Hey!" Mega Man shouted. "I've defeated all of the robots! That means I can go to Dr. Wily's castle now! FINALLY!" Sure enough, Dr. Wily's castle appeared. "Huh," Mega Man observed. "It's kind of funny that I never saw it before, I mean, look how big it is. You think someone would've noticed it by now...hey, wait a minute! There's something seriously wrong with that castle!"

Instead of the typical skull design on the castle, it was a gigantic smiley face. Mega Man just stood at the base of the castle for about ten minutes, staring at it in awe. His jaw nearly dropped. "Oh well," he said with a sigh. "I'm going in."

Mega Man made his way through the castle, and was completely shocked at what he saw. Gone were the bottomless pits and spikes. Gone were the hordes of robot enemies and hazards. Instead, the rooms were all straightforward, each side decorated with pictures that looked as though a six year-old child had decorated them. But each picture had Dr. Wily's signature. Mega Man shuddered, and continued moving.

He also noticed that for some reason or another, there was very distinct music typical for an elevator. And it was really starting to get on his nerves. "If I don't get there soon, I'm going to go nuts..." Mega Man said with gritted teeth.

Mega Man approached a doorway, and concluded it must be the boss room. "Hey!" he shouted. "Name one other boss room in any Mega Man game without a shutter." Mega Man made his way into the room, and he saw a person standing there, looking rather confused.

"Um," Mega Man said, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing here? I usually fight...powerful robots, you know?" The person shrugged. "I don't know," he replied. "This guy named Dr. Wily said he'd pay me ten bucks if I'd wait in this room." A monitor then descended from the ceiling.

"It's over Wily!" Mega Man shouted. Dr. Wily did his trademark evil laugh, accompanied by raising his eyebrows. "Welcome Proto Man!" he shouted. "Mega Man!" he replied. "What? I thought he was the red one." "No, Proto Man is red, Mega Man is blue! I'M Mega Man. Jeez, how many times have I defeated you?" he muttered. Dr. Wily's eyes started trailing off. "Anyway!" he continued. "I've come up with a plan to defeat you! Say hello to the new Mud Man!" [Author's Note: Mud Man is another name for the Rock Monster/Yellow Devil]

A hose came down from the ceiling, and then splattered mud all over the person that was standing there. "Ugh!" he shouted as he tried to fling the mud off of his body. Mega Man just fell over laughing at the poor guy. "Oh man!" Mega Man teased. "I hope that was worth the ten bucks!"

The person stood up, looked angrily at Dr. Wily, and stormed off. "Hey!" Wily shouted. "Get back here! You're supposed to fight him! Turn into little balls of mud or something! HEY!" Mega Man couldn't help laughing at the situation. He ignored the monitor, and made his way to the next room.

As Mega Man made his way through the castle, Mega Man came to yet another boss room. In this one was an actual robot. "Thank you," Mega Man muttered as he looked upwards, somewhat glad that the old geezer didn't make another person pose as a robot. This particular robot looked a bit like Bass, only his armor was mostly brown. The jewel on his forehead was black, and he looked a bit thinner and taller than Bass.

"So," Mega Man asked, looking a bit curious. "Who are you?" The robot gave Mega Man a hard stare. "Cello," he replied. [Author's note: This robot is mostly inspired by my friend, who plays the cello. Since Capcom often has music references, I thought this would be appropriate]

"Cello?" Mega Man mocked, as if he were imitating a 'hello'. Cello simply frowned at the sentiment, and walked off. Mega Man raised a hand in protest. "Hey!" he shouted. "Where are you going? You can't just leave, we're supposed to fight!" Cello paid no heed to Mega Man's statements, and walked out of the castle. Mega Man followed him.

"Where the heck are you going?" he asked. Cello then walked into Mega Man's house. "HEY!" Mega Man shouted. "You can't just go in my house!" When Mega Man got inside, Cello had made his way over to the kitchen, where he had grabbed a 12-pack of Mountain Dew, as well as lots of snacks.

"Um," Mega Man stammered. "What are you doing with my food?" Cello sat down on the couch, took out a soda, and started eating the snacks. "Aren't we supposed to fight or something?" Mega Man asked. Cello shrugged, and continued eating Mega Man's food. "Hey!" Mega Man shouted. "I'm talking to you! What are you doing, eating my food?" he screamed.

Cello didn't seem to pay any attention, and turned on the television. Mega Man was waving his arms in front of Cello's face, but he refused to move from the couch. "I'll get you for this Wily!" Mega Man shouted.


	10. Lastly, the final battle finale, finally

Dr. Wily loses it, Chapter 10

"And lastly, the final battle finale finally"

By MEGAMANX411

Mega Man kept trying to get Cello to move from the couch. He couldn't get him to budge, no matter how much he yelled at him. Mega Man was getting pretty angry now. "Alright," Mega Man said gruffly. "If you don't get out of here before I count to five, I'm going throw you out!" he threatened.

"1!"

Cello just shrugged, and continued drinking Mega Man's soda. Mega Man crossed his arms.

"2!"

Cello didn't seem to budge at all, and continued what he was doing.

"3!"

Mega Man was getting very angry now. Cello definitely wasn't taking him seriously.

"4!"

Now Mega Man was getting pretty furious. He was preparing to make his move on Cello.

"5!!"

Mega Man was about to do just what he said, pick up Cello and throw him out the door. But before he could, Cello stood up, the 12-pack of soda under his arm, and made his way toward the door. "Thanks for the soda!" he said. "See you later." Mega Man was left there completely dumbfounded as Cello went out the door, taking his soda with him. Mega Man cursed Dr. Wily, then made his way back to the castle.

Mega Man reached the top floor rather quickly, because the bosses were already eliminated. As soon as he entered the room, he instinctively made his challenging proclamation. "You're going down Wily!" he shouted, pointing over in Wily's direction.

When Mega Man got a look at what Dr. Wily was doing, his finger lowered, and his eyes went wide. "W-w-what the heck...?" Mega Man said, sounding really shocked. Dr. Wily was sitting down in a cardboard box, making motions with his arms like levers with there (but obviously there were none), and making the high-pitched space ship noises with his mouth. Mega Man just looked there, his jaw practically hitting the floor.

"Oh that's it!" he screamed. "I've had enough of this!" Mega Man walked over, and closed the box on Wily, sealing him up inside of it. Wily didn't seem to notice, he was too busy piloting his new "space ship". Mega Man carried the box outside of the castle, and made his way to a mental rehabilitation clinic.

He walked through the door, and went over to the receptionist. "I have a delivery," Mega Man said with a smile as he lowered the box on the desk. The receptionist looked entirely confused. "What's in the box?" she asked.  
  
Mega Man smiled. "So glad you asked!" he replied. He opened it up, to reveal Dr. Wily inside, still amusing himself with the lever motions, and his hyperactive eyebrow movements. "I see," the receptionist said, obviously agreeing with Mega Man's sentiment. Two guard came and placed a straight jacket on Dr. Wily, carrying the crazed scientist away.

Mega Man let out a sigh of relief as the crazy old geezer was being carried away, and started walking back home. When he got back, things went as they typically did whenever he returned from an adventure. Roll and Dr. Light were happy to see him, and Mega Man was glad to be back.

He sat down hard on the couch, and breathed a sigh of relief. Proto Man came up next to him. "So Mega Man," he whispered. "You didn't tell anyone about my secret, did you? You know what I'd do to you if you did..." he threatened. "Relax!" Mega Man shouted. "I didn't tell anyone that you go to...." "HEY!" Proto Man interrupted. "That's not funny! You were about to say it!"

Mega Man just chuckled, and apologized. Proto Man walked off, and Mega Man turned on the television. It was another newscast. "In other news," the anchorman began. "Dr. Wily escaped from the Monsteropolis Rehabilitation Clinic, thanks to the efforts of a robot named Cello..."

The report kept going on, but Mega Man stopped listening after he heard that sentence. "CRAP!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

The end? Yes. It is. Don't believe me? See for yourself. There. No more. Nothing.

"Hey!" Mega Man shouted. "If you're going to leave an open-ended story, you're not supposed to answer yourself after you say 'The End?' you idiot!"

The end.

I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction, and feel free to review it! Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
